


night go slow

by shift



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Petplay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shift/pseuds/shift
Summary: two drabbles about jungkook





	1. security (reader insert)

the thing about jeongguk is that he can read you like a book. he can feel your mood without even looking you in the eye, he's that good--or maybe you're just that transparent.

he always knows when to card a hand through your hair just like that, can sense when you don't want to talk. he seems to know intuitively when you are in desperate need of alone time. there's not one thing you could appreciate more.

except, maybe, how he just goes with it the first time you ask him about it. he just accepts you for who you are, no explanations needed. it's nice. it makes it feel normal. 

you don't long for his hands in your hair anymore, because they always seem to be near anyway. you don't need to knock when he's locked up in his room gaming, because you're likely already there with your head on his lap. and--god--the belly pets, who could forget them, especially when his hands are like that. 

you're so grateful that he allows you to seek comfort in the headspace. all of your stress seeps out when you feel his hands petting softly down your back at the end of a long day.


	2. liar liar (yugkook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yugyeom and jeongguk? they're not dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love yugk ook

they've never been on a date.

"i have no clue what you're talking about," yugyeom says the day jaebum confronts him. "jeongguk is just my friend."

 

they don't go off in corners backstage at music shows. ever. it never happens. they never go on secret dates either--that would be ridiculous. they're just friends.

however, namjoon thinks it does happen, and he grills jeongguk often. "you were holding hands."

"i've never held his hand before," jeongguk defends, and flushes bright pink. he's so greatful that his bed is above namjoon's. maybe he'll drop something from above tonight as revenge for meddling.

"jeongguk, that's bullshit, i can feel you pining whenever we're overseas--"

"hyung, i think you're thinking too much."

 

oh, yes, and they also have not made out in a bowling alley bathroom. that never happened. yugyeom's hand never made its way beneath jeongguk's shirt. jeongguk never made those cute gasps. he didn't. really.

"dude, you look like you got wrecked," bambam whispers excitedly to yugyeom when he enters the car. "did you fuck?"

"we were in public!" yugyeom chastises, and then adds, "and we're not dating!"

bambam looks at him, really looks at him for a moment, and then says, unconvinced, "right."

"right."

 

jeongguk doesn't have marks all up his thighs from a particularly adventurous video game night--voyeurism? them? no way.

"gguk--what the fuck is that?"

jeongguk realizes that his posture exposes the back of his thigh to the video camera, showing off an impressive hickey. oops.

"it's nothing, hyung. don't worry about it."

"it looks serious, how did you do that?" his brother looks sincerely concerned, and jeongguk has to conceal a smile behind a nose-rub.

"please don't worry. i was just at a friend's house."

junghyun's brow furrows, then--oh. "hyung didn't need to know that."

"i didn't even say anything!" jeongguk says indignantly. "you don't know anything."

junghyun makes a face, like he is about to protest, but is interrupted by a fellow soldier passing by to say hello.

 

yugyeom never looks at jeongguk proudly. why would he? jeongguk is just a friend.

"oppa, do you think jungkook-oppa is special?"

yugyeom curses inwardly. "he's a good friend."

the fan doesn't look convinced. "a special friend?"

"no," he says, shaking his head. "he's a loser, why would anyone like him?"

the fan's lips quirk up into a smile. "then you're a loser too, right? because like people stick together?"

 

yugyeom doesn't think jeongguk is the absolute cutest. nope. in fact, jeongguk is the ugliest person in the whole wide world, and yugyeom makes sure to tell him.

"how are you so cute?"

"ew." jeongguk scrunches his face, but they both know that he blushes.

 

jeongguk thinks yugyeom is kind of ugly, too.

"you're alright, i guess."

"hey!"

 

jeongguk giggles into his shoulder. it's not cute at all, and yugyeom doesn't want to make him laugh more. why would he? they're just friends.

 

(at least, that's what he said in that bowling alley bathroom before they proceeded to suck each other's faces off. he's positive it's a lie.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i.. .. really love yugkook...... theyre so cute plz.. also if u want deets on that bowling alley bathroom makeout lmk

**Author's Note:**

> questions? comments? suggestions?


End file.
